This invention relates to security devices, and more particularly to devices for preventing theft of automobiles.
It is an object of this invention to provide an anti-theft device in order to prevent the theft of automobiles.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a motor and a battery.
And a further object of this invention is to provide an anti-theft device which is simple and efficient in operation and which is economical and feasible in operation.
To provide an anti-theft device which is easy to install, maintain and repair is still another object of this invention.
And even a further object of this invention is to provide a security device for an automobile which is under the control of the operator of the vehicle.
These and other attendant objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent and obvious from the following detailed drawings.